The New Girl
by ilovenaley13
Summary: What happends with haley come into town and butts heads with the town hottshot. Au
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've recently started writing my stories again, but I decided to go back and revamp what I had already written so this is a repost with some changes, I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know what you all think of it.

Ch.1

Haley was not a small town girl even if she looked like she was; nope she was a city girl and not just any city girl she was an La girl through and through

She was a sophomore in high school. She had her permit and was driving her mom crazy with all the practice she was getting in. Haley's parents were hard worker and worked for every penny they got. They lived in a nice neighborhood with a beautiful house. Haley had 5 brother and sisters who had all finished high school and moved away.

Haley was a good student in school always straight A's, but she wasn't a nerd she would party with the best of them. She was popular, but not stuck up she got along with everybody. Then it happened a month before her junior year was supposed to start her father had some news for the family, he was offered an amazing position at his company to be the VP of their new branch out in Tree Hill North Carolina and he had accepted.

So here she was a week before school started and she was standing in front of her new house getting ready to explore the town. As she walked she made sure to look at the street names so she wouldn't get lost. After walking for a while she stumbled onto a park and she walked towards the courts where there was a boy shooting hoops. She just watched him for a while not saying a word hoping he would acknowledge her, but when he didn't she decided to make the first move so when he shot the ball and it missed she too her opportunity.

She took his rebound and walked towards him getting his attention. "Hey I'm Haley," she stated with sheer confidence as she dribbled around skillfully. This got his attention. "Hey I'm Nathan," he said with little interest, just wanting his ball back. "Haley?" he said surprising her.

"Uhh yahh" she asked tentatively.

"Can I have my ball back, I was kind of in the middle of something and you just interrupted me," he said rather rudely.

"Excuse me" Haley asked in a pissed of tone.

" I asked for my ball back," he said yet again not bothering to change his tone. Now this got haley's attention.

"Nope sorry I actually have grown quite fond of it, and I would give it back except that I already named it so now you see my dilemma" she said with a smile before going back to dribbling the ball.

"So let me get this straight, you wont give My ball back because you named it" he asked in disbelief.

"Um yahh that's right," she said confidently. Giving him and evil smirk letting him no she wasn't some sissy bitch.

"Uhh can I at least know what you named My ball?" he asked rather annoyed.

"Oh yahh sure its sparkle" she said cheerfully trying to piss him off even more.

"SPARKLE" he said astonished " you cant name it sparkle that's a bitch name I'm sorry I don't accept it" he said coming towards her trying to take it back, but she pulled the ball away from his grasp.

"Well to bad because I already named it sparkle Nathan" she said his name as if she had known him forever.

"Ughh' he was getting frustrated this girl was insufferable. "Fine how about I play you for it, I win I get my ball back and he goes back to his nameless existence" he said smugly

"him sounds interesting, so what do I get when I win" she said with a smirk. Nathan didn't miss her little dig.

"if let say by some chance I lose all my basket ball skills and physical capabilities and you win then I will personally autograph the ball with ( Haley made Nathan her bitch, signed Nathan Scott) how's that sound" he said in a smug tone.

"all right you win I'm game, but I want one more thing when I win" she told him.

"and what would that be" he asked

"I want ice cream your treat" she smiled.

"fine ice cream if you win, now shoot for ball" he said unfazed until he heard the ball swish through the net sand he turned his head towards her quickly.

"what you thought I couldn't play" she said with a smirk while she still posed the flick of her wrist. "come on sparkle show me what you got" she said to Nathan. "call me sparkle one more time and all take my ball and walk away" he was pissed.

"alright calm down hot shot, now D-up and don't bitch up so their wont be any excuses of you playing easy on me when I win" she said putting her game face on.

This girl intrigued Nathan, but she also pissed him of so it was on " oh don't worry, just play"


	2. Chapter 2

Haley and Nathan had been going at it for the last 2 hours, Nathan was actually impressed this girl had game not like he was going to tell her that. They stayed on the rivercourt till the sun slowly started going down and their game was tied at 35, neither one willing to give up.

Its Haley's ball and she checks it to Nathan, she fakes in like she is going to drive, but throws up a three pointer, swish nothing but net. Haley's excited, she is two points away from winning, she takes the ball out again this time she drives and throws up a jump shot, but its blocked by Nathan. He grabs the ball runs towards the basket and slams it hard showing Haley he's not going anywhere. The score is 37 to 38 Haley's lead, Nathan takes out the ball he dibbles left then dribbles right trying to shake Haley but she is playing hard defense he decides to go left and bust a fade away from the 3 point line. It was like one of those TV moments all slow motion both watching the ball sore through the air then only one sound could heard

SWISH

Nathan wins the game and Haley is disappointed, but she gives it to him he was a dame good basketball player. She sucks it up and picks up the ball and walks towards Nathan. He had a big smile on his face, winning was always fun, but that might have been the most fun Nathan's had playing basketball In a long time. Their was something about the way it felt like he was free from everything when he played with Haley, their was no anger, no bitterness she just smiled at him and gave him his ball back.

"good game Nathan" Haley said.

Nathan was surprised, he was not used to people being nice to him for no reason. Especially when he had just beat her, but she seemed sincere.

"Yah you to, you know you're not half back for a girl" he smirked. A scowl came to Haley's face. "Ugh you're unbelievable" she said annoyed, she turned around and tried to walk away.

Nathan grabbed her arm, pulling Haley back towards his chest. He breathed her in, even after 2 hours of playing basketball she still smelled damn good. Her feistiness was turning him on especially since she was only in a sports bra. They had both gotten very hot and taken off their shirts during the game, and now the sensation of their bare chest touching was driving Nathan crazy.

When Nathan's body made contact with Haley's a shiver went up her spine. He might be infuriating, but he was gorgeous. Her hands had landed on his chest when he abruptly pulled Haley back to him, his skin was all warm and sweaty. He was so sexy it took all Haley's will power not to kiss his sweaty chest, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Nathan leaned closer to her ear and softly whispered "don't go haley" his voice was raspy which made Haley's mouth go dry ' god I wanted him" She thought, but tried to play it cool.

"why not" Haley asked confused.

"well you lost and I have to say I feel a little bad for you"

"why would you feel bad you won fair and square"

"not really, see there really wasn't any chance of you winning that game"

"oh is that right, then why was it such a close game"

"well I was trying to make you look good, but since I did take advantage of you I think its only fair that I treat you to some ice cream"

His cocky nature was really annoying, but there was also something charming about him. So against her better judgment she agreed to ice cream.

Nathan walked her over to his car and opened the door, she was surprised at what a gentlemen he was being.

So here they were driving down a road Haley didn't know, with a guy she just barely knew and they were going to get ice cream. She had completely lost her mind that much was clear. They had been driving for a good 10 min. till his truck came to a stop, when Haley looked up she saw that they weren't at an ice cream shop, but in fact at a beach house. She assumed it was his and the panic was setting in because for all she knew he could be a rapist or a killer, and she was the idiot who was going to die. She carefully spoke

"uhh Nathan where are we" her voice was soft.

"well its my beach house, I just figured it would give us a chance to get to know each other without interruptions" he said. She looked at him, straight into those baby blues and they just looked so wide and innocent that she found herself saying okay.

They slowly made their way up the stairs of the house and Nathan grabbed the key to unlock the door. Haley stood extremely still lost in thought 'god what am I doing, this is crazy. I don't know this guy, I don't even know where I am. okay I just need to ask him to take me home yah that's it ill just be firm' she said to herself when Nathan broke her trance.

" Haley" he said grabbing her hand and one again sparks flew through both of them.

" you coming in" She contemplated for a second before decided that for once she would be fearless. Nathan guided her into the house and closed the door behind them.

tbc


End file.
